Going Nowhere Fast
by ACagedBird01
Summary: Sam was not in the mood to join his friend at the club, but will ultimately be glad he went along for the ride. One shot.


**All characters stated below are the property of Glee creators**. I only own the magic...

Be kind this is my first story let alone first attempt at smut..so be warned it is probably not good.

The song is **Climax by Usher** play it while you read for a better experience...

Edit: Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites!

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

It was almost midnight when they arrived at Club XTC and Sam already wanted to leave. "Sam you promised you would give it a chance." Looking at his friend Sam sighed. "I know Kurt I'm just not feeling the club scene tonight."

Sam loved his friend, and he had no problem with the fact that this was a gay club, but sometimes he just wanted to hang out at a normal bar. "Fine Sam!" Kurt stated throwing his hands in the air in an exasperated manner. "If you have a problem with this club then you can just leave." Sam could tell that Kurt was getting pissed.

"No Kurt, I'm sorry let's go." Sam placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder gaining some jealous glares from the line of men waiting to get into the club. As soon as they got past the bouncer, who winked at Sam, they entered the club. As they stepped foot into the club the loud thumping of the bass and strobe lights hit Sam like a brick.

Once they were in the main part of the club Sam had to admit that he was impressed. "This isn't bad" he shouted to Kurt over the music. Kurt gave him a cheeky smile, "I told you" was his response. The dance floor was big and was already full. Sam had to stifle a laugh as he looked over at Kurt who was literally bouncing with excitement. Not five minutes after they entered the club did a man stroll over to them eyes fixed on Kurt.

"Are you together?" he asked. Noticing Kurt's reaction Sam decided to have a little fun. "What if we are?" he stated as he threw an arm over Kurt. If looks could kill Sam would be a dead man right now. Looking defeated the man turned around about to walk away when Kurt spoke up. "We are NOT together" he told the man putting emphasis to the word not. The man turned around to face them, and Kurt blushed. "Good" the man said gaining back every bit of confidence he had just lost.

"My name is Blaine would you like to dance?" Kurt blushed so hard that even Sam felt embarrassed. "I would love to" he squeaked a little too loudly. As they walked away all Sam could do was chuckle. As he moved through the crowd, declining several offers to dance, Sam quickly found a seat at the bar.

"Can I get a scotch on the rocks?" He asked the bartender. He figured if he was going to be by himself he might as well start early. "Sure thing cutie" the bartender stated back coolly. Sam rolled his eyes and turned to the stage right as the DJ cut the music. The emcee came to the stage to a number of cat calls.

"Oh stop it boys!" the emcee chuckled clearly loving the attention. He was dressed in drag in what Sam guessed was supposed to be Cher. _Nice try dude._ Sam thought to himself. He looked at the mediocre drag queen on stage clearly unconvinced. Hearing the emcee call the performer on stage an uninterested Sam turned back to the bar. He figured it would be another drag queen doing a bad impersonation of Beyonce. Taking a sip of his scotch Sam quickly scanned the bar. He earned a few winks from a group of younger looking guys. He snorted and turned back to his drink.

As the music started Sam could not help but turn to the stage. As soon as he saw her he was glad he did.

_**Going nowhere fast**_

_**We've reached the climax**_

_**Were together, now we're undone**_

_**Won't commit so we choose to  
>Run away<br>Do we separate?  
>Don't wanna give in so we both gave up<br>Can't take it back, it's too late, we've reached the climax  
>Climax<strong>_

Listening to the lyrics with a raised eyebrow Sam took in the singer committing her entire body to memory. He marveled at her curves and longed to touch them, to caress them, to lick…_get a grip_ he told himself. Adjusting in his seat he looked around to see if anyone had noticed how flustered he looked. As if by force his eyes snapped back to her. She is definitely not a man he told himself.

_**I've fallen somehow**__**  
><strong>__**Feet off the ground**__**  
><strong>__**Love is the cloud**__**  
><strong>__**That keeps raining down**__**  
><strong>__**Where are you now?**__**  
><strong>__**When I need you around**__**  
>I'm on my knees, but it seems we're….<strong>_

As she reached the high notes Sam's groin twitched. A thunder of applause shook him from his daze. "Let's give a hand to the fierce diva Miss Mercedes Jones" the announcer cried. "Mercedes…" the name sounded good as he whispered it in his southern drawl. He decided right then that he had to have her.

After the performance Sam contemplated whether or not he should go and find her. Before he realized what he was doing he was walking toward the back of the club. Finding the door with her name on it Sam knocked quietly not knowing if he would be bothering her. Realizing that this was a mistake Sam turned to walk away when the door opened suddenly.

"Hello" She said with question in her voice. Unable to move Sam turned toward her his emerald eyes raking over her body. "Uh hi" Sam said. In his head he scolded himself. _Sam you are so stupid all you can come up with is that. _She smiled at him blushing slightly. "I...I just wanted to tell you that you were great up there" he stammered.

She beamed. "Oh you want an autograph?" she said "Come in. Come in." She ushered him through the door closing it behind her. She turned to him looking him over. "You're a cute one. You can't be here all alone, where is your partner?" looking confused Sam just stood there. "What?" he replied. "You know your boyfriend." She responded.

Realization hitting him Sam turned beet red. "I…I'm not gay." Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. "I'm so sorry I just thought..." They both cracked a smile and then burst out laughing. "I could show you you know" he said dropping his tone after finally catching his breath. As he moved in closer he could smell her. God she smelled so fucking good. "Show me what?" she purred dropping her tone as well. "Just how straight I am" he retorted. She bit her bottom lip causing his eyes to darken in lust.

He bent down and softly placed a kiss on her lips. His eyes searched hers for the signal to keep going when she returned the kiss. As the intensity of the kisses grew Sam gently grabbed her arms to steady himself. Running his tongue softly across her lips Sam was begging for entrance. _In more ways than one_ he thought to himself. She relented granting him entrance

He greedily teased and sucked until he could no longer breathe. Coming up for air was both necessary and hard. Without her lips he felt as if a piece of himself was missing.. He could not process how this could be when they had only just met. Hell she didn't even know his name. Unable to focus on anything but the moment their lips crashed into each other once again.

Unable to grasp for air Sam was grasping for anything he could. His traveled to every curve he could find. He made a mental note to thank God for making women with curves and repent for what he was about to do with them. Sam's hands found her ample ass and he squeezed causing Mercedes to let out a soft moan. In that moment Sam got even harder if that was physically possible.

With newfound confidence Sam pushed the diva down to the couch. In one sweeping motion he tore of the robe she had been wearing revealing a lace bra that put Victoria's secret to shame. Sam bit back a moan and ground his hardness into her.

"I need you." Sam growled as he devoured her now bare breasts. Taking one nipple into his mouth he rolled the other between his fingers smiling as he felt them stiffen to his touch. Mercedes lifted a trembling hand to help unzip his jeans. Sam exhaled sharply as he was released from the straining pressure of his briefs. In one fluid motion Sam roughly pushed her legs open and entered her. In unison they both let out a moan of pleasure. Sam's hands traveled to her hips tightening around them as he slowly started to move. Gripping Sam's soft blonde locks Mercedes pulled him down and kissed him deeply. "Harder" she whispered not trusting her voice at its normal range. Sam pulled completely out smirking when he heard a soft wimper with one hard thrust he was back inside her. Sam's thrusts became more frenzied as they both teetered on the edge. "You feel so fucking good." He growled. Feeling her tighten around him Sam could no longer hold on.

She screamed as they came together holding on to his hair as if it were a lifesaver as they drowned in pleasure. Sam collapsed next to her as they both shook from their orgasms. As they lay in their afterglow they heard a knock on her dressing room door.

"What is it" she said a little irritated that she was being interrupted. "Your next set is in five." The voice on the other end of the door called out. "Oh shit." Mercedes muttered. A look of panic crossed her face. As she was scrambling to clean herself up Sam walked over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "My friend is probably looking for me he stated." Taking the lipstick that she was rushing to put on Sam scribbled his name and number on her dressing room mirror. Kissing her once more on the lips he turned toward the door.

"Sam" she called out. He turned around attempting to play down how fast his heart was beating at the mention of his name. "I'm glad you liked the show." She said with a sly smile. "I can't wait to see it again." He replied as he walked out the door.

As Sam left the dressing room there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was straight…..


End file.
